The Isaacs
The Isaacs are a country and bluegrass gospel music group consisting of mother Lily Isaacs, and daughters Becky and Sonya Isaacs and son Ben Isaacs, along with John Bowman (husband of Becky Isaacs) as an instrumentalist and songwriter. Joe Isaacs, formerly a singer and banjo player in the group, has left since his 1998 divorce from Lily Isaacs. He now does solo work on a far more localized level. Thomas Wywrot was a member from 2008 to 2011. Sonya Isaacs' husband, Jimmy Yeary, took his place.[1] Discography Albums Video *2001: Live: Mountain Praise (Horizon) *2001: Pieces of Our Past (Horizon) *2002: Stand Still (Horizon) *2004: The Best of the Isaacs: Favorites from the Homecoming Series (Gaither Music Group) *2008: Live From Norway (Gaither Music Group) Gaither Homecoming video performances *1997: This is My Story "Look What God Gave Me" *1998: All Day Singin' At The Dome "Satisfied" (Sonya) *1998: Down By The Tabernacle "The Tabernacle" (Sonya), "The Least I Can Do" *1999: I'll Meet You On The Mountain "I'll Meet You On The Mountain" (Sonya) *2002: Let FreedomRING "The Star-Spangled Banner", "It Is Well (Elisha's Song)" *2002: New Orleans Homecoming "He Understands My Tears" *2003: Going Home "The Prettiest Flowers Will Be Blooming" *2003: Gospel Bluegrass Homecoming Vol 1 "Is Not This The Land Of Beulah?" *2003: Gospel Bluegrass Homecoming Vol 2 "Another Soldier Down", "He Ain't Ever Done Me Nothin' But Good" *2003: Heaven "O Come Angel Band" *2003: Mountain Homecoming "Did You Ever Go Sailin'", "Go Rest High On That Mountain" (Sonya) *2003: Red Rocks Homecoming "When The Rains Come" (Sonya) *2003: Rocky Mountain Homecoming "Sweet Holy Spirit" *2004: Atlanta Homecoming "Daddy Sang Bass" (Sonya), "That's All That Matters To Me" *2004: Passin' The Faith Along "I Wanna Be Ready" (Sonya & Becky), "Stand Still" *2004: We Will Stand "When ISURVEY The Wondrous Cross" (Sonya & Becky), "Hebrew Lullaby", "If That Don't Make You Wanna Go" *2005: Hymns "Wayfaring Stranger" *2005: Israel Homecoming "Halleluyah" *2005: Jerusalem Homecoming "Shalom Ya'll", "Moses, Take Your Shoes Off" (Sonya), "Walkin' In Jerusalem", "Heroes" *2005: Mark Lowry Goes To Hollywood "Ha Ha Hollywood", "Friend 'Til The End", "Peace Like A River" *2006: Canadian Homecoming "It Is Well With My Soul", "More Than Ever" *2006: Live From Toronto "Great Is Thy Reward/Orange Blossom Special" *2006: Singin' With The Saints "I'm Gonna Move" *2006: This Is My Story "Look What God Gave Me" *2006: Christmas In South Africa "The Savior Of The World Has Come" *2007: Amazing Grace "I Need Thee Every Hour", "I Surrender All" *2007: Love Can Turn The World "Everything Is Going To Turn Out Right", "Hear My Song, Lord" (Sonya) *2007: South African Homecoming "Umbrella" *2007: Sweet, Sweet Spirit "Reaping In The Spirit" *2008: Country Bluegrass Homecoming Vol. 1 "There Is Power In The Blood", "Walk On", "I Know Somebody Who Does", "All Prayed Up" *2008: Country Bluegrass Homecoming Vol. 2 "Barbie Bandaids" *2008: Homecoming Picnic "Sally Goodin/Wildwood Flower", "The Sweetest Song I Know" (Becky), "Mama's Teaching Angels How To Sing" *2009: Campfire Homecoming "I Have Found A Way", "Orange Blossom Special" *2009: Nashville Homecoming "The One I'm Dying For" *2010: Better Day "Mama's Teaching Angels How To Sing" *2010: Count Your Blessings "No Shortage" *2011: Alaskan Homecoming "I’ve Got Joy" *2011: Majesty "Little Bit Of Heaven", "When I Lift Up My Head", "Healing Stream" Category:Bands